


The Morning After

by LavenderRoseUmbreon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: But an adorable cheeky bastard, F/M, Fluff, Raihan is such a cheeky bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderRoseUmbreon/pseuds/LavenderRoseUmbreon
Summary: This is just a short epilogue story to a previous work of mine, “The Tamer of Dragons”.  Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Reader
Kudos: 26





	The Morning After

Sunlight poured through the window, its rays hitting my face. The warmth felt amazing. Sighing, I turned my head and looked over at Raihan, who was still sleeping peacefully. The sunlight stretched across his muscled body, and his long limbs twitched every so often. Raihan’s mouth was opened slightly, revealing the points of his fangs. The sheets were covered Raihan from the waist down. I took a few minutes to admire the gorgeous man next to me. Raihan’s face was relaxed, making him look younger than he was. His swarthy skin was almost flawless, the only imperfection being the three-inch long scar on his lower abdomen. I reached out and lightly touched him. Raihan’s eyes fluttered slightly and he mumbled something.

Moving carefully, I snuggled up to his side. Still sleeping, Raihan instinctively put his arm around me and pulled me closer. Inhaling his musky scent, my thoughts went back to the previous night. Raihan has clearly put a lot of time and effort into his plans for the night. It made me want to do something equally worthwhile for him. I smiled, plans already forming in my head of what I could do for him.  
‘Hmm, maybe I could have him meet other famous Dragon trainers?’, I thought. ‘I’ll ask Leon. He’d know someone, I’m sure. And he’d be able to give me other suggestions!’

I stretched, still careful not to wake Raihan, noting that my lower half was a little sore. Other than that, I felt better than I had in a long time. I was more rested and less stressed than I had been in a long time. I let out a sigh of relief. Right then, Raihan slowly opened his eyes and turned his head my direction. A sleepy smile appeared on his face.

“G’morning,” he mumbled, his voice raspy. Rolling to his side, he pulled me into an embrace. “How are you this morning?”, he asked, nuzzling against my hair.  
“A little sore, but great otherwise,” I informed him, burying my face against his chest. I could feel his half-hard dick pressed against me.  
Raihan started stroking my hair, saying, “What do you want to do today?”  
“I dunno... This feels kinda nice,” I said. After thinking about it for a minute, I said, “Maybe we could... go hiking in the Wild Area for a little while? And then go see Nessa, Bea, and Leon? It’s been ages since we last saw them, and it would be nice to catch up with them.”  
“Sounds good,” Raihan replied. Tilting my head up, he kissed my lips lightly. After a long minute, he pulled away. “Wanna continue where we left off last night before we go out?”  
Eyes widening, I grinned and nodded eagerly. “Yes please!”, I exclaimed.  
Raihan laughed. “Alright.” He leaned over and briefly kissed me. He pulled back to remove the sheets that were starting to tangle around his legs. I got a brief glimpse of his very toned ass and stared at it admiringly. He glanced at me and grinned, then attacked my lips. I reciprocated the kiss, starting to blush like crazy. We spent some time enjoying each other’s company before we got up and headed out.


End file.
